1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-piece fastener for securing a lining element in a removable and adjustable manner to a carrying surface intended to be lined or finished such as the walls or the ceiling of a room.
The invention also relates to a system for securing, removably, a plurality of identical parallel lining elements on a carrying surface, such as a wall or a ceiling, for lining and finishing the said surface in a simple and expeditious manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The system usually used for lining a wall or a ceiling with a plurality of identical parallel lining elements such as wooden members, extruded plastic members or extruded aluminum members, consists in directly securing each of the elements by means of nails or screws to the carrying surface or to a plurality of wooden members secured to the surface to be lined, the latter wooden members acting as supports and spacers.
This well-known system has of course the advantage of simplicity. It has, however, two major disadvantages which frequently limit its use. The first one is that the lining elements, once secured, may not easily be removed or interchanged. In order to do so, it is indeed necessary to unscrew them one by one and then, again one by one, screw or nail the replacement elements. The other major disadvantage is that appropriate devices must be used to hide the heads of the screws or nails or other various means used for securing each of the lining elements to the carrying surface otherwise the appearance of the lining elements will be substantially affected.